


Aftermath

by Aislashu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes to give Draco's wand back, and Draco gives Harry...something else.</p><p>Characters owned by JK Rowling, I claim no ownership!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Hogwarts was in shambles. The dead were lined up, row after row, in the Great Hall. So many dead. Remus and Tonks lay side by side, together and at peace in death. They left behind a newborn son. The Weasleys were gathered around Fred, grief-stricken over their loss.  
Harry couldn't stand to see any more, so he turned and left the Great Hall. People were still bringing the dead in, and Harry still felt the burden of their deaths on his shoulders, even if he had saved more than had died. They died fighting for him. Helping him. Saving him, so he could save them. Save the world. The burden had been on his shoulders before he even knew it. By the time he had, he could do nothing but bow under the weight and do it.  
Harry barely acknowledged those that cheered him on, or greeted him, in passing. It was over. Everything was finally over. Harry passed the Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa huddled over their son, and Draco stared at the floor, eyes a bit glassy.  
Draco was disheveled, sooty from the incident in the Room of Requirement, bloodied and bruised around his nose where Ron had punched him from under the invisibility cloak. Harry's footsteps caused him to look upward, and his silver eyes locked onto Harry's vivid green. The look lingered for a few seconds, then Harry looked away and continued walking. The look went unnoticed by the older Malfoys, and Draco turned his head slightly to watch Harry's receeding back.  
Harry couldn't bring himself to feel any animosity towards Draco anymore. It was over. Harry also knew that despite how badly people wanted to view the Malfoys, he knew there was at least some good in that family. He remembered Draco pretending not to recognize him at the manor. He remembered Narcissa risking her own life to lie to Voldemort and say he was dead, all because he had told her Draco was alive. Harry actually let out a bitter little laugh...what world everyone say to the fact he was there today partly due to the Malfoys' help?  
Harry reached into his robes and felt the two wands he had in there. The Elder Wand, which had helped him defeat Voldemort and had caused so much trouble over the years, and another, smaller wand beside it. Draco's wand. He still felt a light, welcoming warmth when he touched it, but it wasn't his wand. Before he knew it, he was in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He stared at it, and knew he had at least one more thing to do.

Draco turned his head when Harry vanished from sight. He had lived so long hating the raven-haired boy, his biggest rival for seven years. So many feelings conflicted inside of him. As ridiculous as it may sound, he still felt hurt from so many years ago when his hand was rejected. Jealousy of all of Harry's triumphs, of the real friends he had around him. Draco knew that none of his friends were really friends. Crabbe and Goyle had shown that earlier.  
Draco's family will fall from grace now, that much he knows. His father will lose power, and they'll be lucky if they manage to keep their holdings. Lucius was firm-handed and abusive, though no one knows what Draco goes through at home. Narcissa can't stop it, but she does what she can to lessen in. Draco truly feels love from his mother, but that is the only love he has ever felt from anyone. Even Pansy's was artificial.  
Draco finally drew away from his parents, mumbling something about needing a walk and heading away from them .He didn't know where he was going to go and did his best to ignore the dirty looks he was getting. Draco was already in a sour mood, no surprise there, and his face was sore from whatever it was that had hit him. He had no idea how long he wandered for, time seeming to just go by in waves. 

Once Harry had finished in the Headmaster's office, happy to have his old wand restored to him, he made his way out. The hallway was deserted, or so he'd thought until the sounds of footsteps caught his attention. Harry spotted Draco at the same time the blonde had spotted him, and their eyes locked. Even with the distance between them, both could see the torment of the past in each other's eyes. As Draco frowned and turned to walk away, Harry couldn't stop himself from calling out.  
"Malf--....Draco, wait!"  
The words had the desired affect, Draco stopping with his back to Harry, though the blonde turned his head to look back.  
"What do you want, Potter?" came Draco's drawl. "I'm in no mood to listen to you gloat."  
Harry let it pass. He didn't want to pull Draco into an argument. There had been too much fighting already.  
"I have something of yours," Harry said. He walked closer to the blonde, drawing Draco's wand from his robes as he did so.  
"What could you possibly..." Draco turned around, stopping when he saw the wand in Harry's hand. "My wand..." he said softly, eyes widening in a bit of surprise. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch, Malfoy," Harry said softly, stopping in front of the other boy. "I don't need it anymore. It's not mine to keep."  
Draco frowned softly, reaching his hand up to take his wand back. His fingertips brushed the back of Harry's hand, drifting over the skin before his palm rested over it, fingers curling around his wand over Harry's fingers.  
Harry's breath hitched in his throat at the light touch, surprised at the silky feel of Draco's skin on his. His eyes sought out Malfoy's, wondering, brows furrowed in a bit of confusion at the movement.  
"Malfoy, what are you...."  
Draco was tired of being the coward. The fool. For once in his life Draco wanted to be the brave one, the one who took what he wanted boldly and without fear. Draco chose this moment to do it, cutting off Harry's words as he stepped forward and pushed the raven-haired boy against the corridor wall, their hands still locked on Draco's wand. His lips found Harry's, crushing against them in an eager, needy kiss.  
Harry struggled against the blonde weakly, shocked to find himself against the wall and kissed by the boy he'd practically grown to hate. He felt Draco's tongue invade his mouth, felt his tongue rise to meet it seemingly against his own will. But he found himself kissing Draco back just as fervently as the other boy kissed him, allowing the blonde to pin his wrists to the wall. A hiss escaped his lips and into Draco's mouth when he felt the blonde's knee grind into his groin, teasing the erection Harry hadn't even known he had.  
"Draco..." he gasped, hips arching to the knee grinding against him. 

War. War made people do funny, crazy things. It changed people. Made them take risks they normally wouldn't have. Draco was doing that now. Taking a risk, doing something--someone--he normally wouldn't. The fact that it was in a public hallway didn't seem to matter. Both boys were beyond the point of caring.  
Draco broke the kiss just long enough to turn Harry around, pushing the boy's chest up to the wall. Draco slipped his wand from Harry's grasp, bringing it down between them, a simple spell cutting open the fabric keeping them apart.  
"Draco!" Harry gasped, giving a week struggle as he felt the air over the cheeks of his ass, the seat ripped open in his pants. His hips arched, another gasp escaping him when he felt a slick warmth fill him. At least Draco wasn't going in dry.  
"Potter," Draco practically purred into Harry's ear, his long, hard, slender cock finding its mark, sinking its way into Harry's virgin hole.  
Harry reached back, hand finding the back of Draco's head, gripping that sleek blonde hair tightly. The raven-haired boy cried out, back arching, ass pressing back to Draco's cock as his rival slid into him with one smooth motion. Harry's cock, still hidden within his pants, throbbed against the fabric.  
"Fuck!" Harry couldn't help crying out, feeling Draco's cock hit that one spot deep inside him.  
"As you wish," Draco smirked, biting into Harry's neck lightly, hips starting to drive against Harry's ass, fast and hard. Taking the boy against the wall not far from the entrance of the Headmaster's office.  
Fast. Hard. Passionate. Public. Perhaps not how either boy would have chosen their first time to be, but the way it was. Harry's fingers gripped the blonde's hair, head leaning back against Draco's shoulder. Draco's teeth bit into Harry's neck, making absolutely sure he'd leave a mark once their coupling was done.  
Draco's hands gripped Harry's smaller hips, driving urgently into the smaller raven-haired boy pinned between his body and the wall, Harry crying out and gasping with each thrust.  
"Draco! Ah! I'm...."  
Harder thrusts caused Harry to elapse into more cries of pleasure, and it only took a few more strokes of Draco's cock within his ass to send Harry over the edge, his release filling the front of his pants. The tight, spasming muscles of Harry's ass during his orgasm brought Draco over the edge, and with one firm thrust to bury himself inside Harry, Draco released. His cock throbbed and pulsed, spilling his load deep into Harry's ass. 

Harry sagged back against Draco's chest, breathing raggedly, trying to catch his breath. Draco slid a hand under Harry's shirt, brushing along the smaller boy's abs slowly, also trying to catch his breath as he kissed over the bite marks on Harry's neck and up over the boy's jaw. Harry's head turned slightly, lips catching Draco's for a quick kiss, Draco returning in kind, their kisses quick and needy, never lasting more than a few seconds.  
Draco finally slid out of Harry's ass, a quick wave of his wand repairing the tear in both sets of pants. Harry turned around, eyes on Draco, leaning against the wall as he was still feeling weak-kneed.  
Draco was finally able to admit he wanted Harry, actually wanted and cared about Potter. Perhaps even loved him. And Draco was prepared to spill it.  
"Harry, I...."  
"That can't happen again."  
The soft-spoken words stopped Draco in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise, mouth hanging open.  
"What?"  
"That. Us. This. Whatever," Harry said softly, not able to look at Draco. "I have Ginny to think about. I can't hurt her. Or the Weasleys."  
"You're bloody joking. What about what you want?"  
"This is what I want, Draco. I'm sorry." With that, he pushed passed a stunned Draco and turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

Love and war, no one was the same in the aftermath. Casualties were always found in the wake of both. It was atop the Astronomy tower that Draco realized, looking over the ruins and destruction, tears wetting his pale cheeks, hands gripping the edge, there was nothing more. His family was fallen, and Harry was out of his grasp. Draco became lost in the aftermath....just another casualty.


End file.
